Rebirth of an old romance
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: A few years after Gladion returns from Kanto he finds out his 'ex' Selene has moved on to an abusive captain boyfriend. But her feelings for him haven't changed will he be able to save her? Rated T for abusive theme.
1. Chapter 1

**Gladion's POV**

I stayed in Kanto for about a few years. Sivally, my partner pokemon and I were at a store when we bumped into a black haired trainer and her Liligant.

"I'm so sorry...I-" I began. The woman turned around. One of her silver eyes staring at me she then smiled.

"Gladion? I can't believe it's you! It's me Selene! I was your girlfriend." She smiles. I pause in my tracks.

"Wait... did you just say... 'was?'" I ask. She just sighs.

"Gladion, I'm 25 after you left for Kanto a few years ago I stayed positive... but I began to lose faith, and I left you for Illima I had no choice." Selene began crying. She changed since I last saw her, she had on a light blue shirt and black pants with yellow sandals her black hair covered her left eye, just like me.

"Moon." I say quietly. I just shake my head and walk off. Lucario looks at me.

 _"so how could a nice hybrid pokemon trainer like Selene, leave you for a guy like Illamia?"_ Lucario asked through his aura.

"Stop it!" Moon yelled. Illamia had hit Selene and was about to knock her out.

"Lucario, aura sphere!" I ordered. He nodded and released his sphere from his hands as it hit Illima sending him flying through the store wall.

"Y-you. You saved me? After all these years? Why?" Moon asked.

"Even though you lost all hope in me... I still have feelings... for you." I say. Moon smiles and she leaves. She told me she wouldn't marry until she found the right guy.

 **(AN)**

This story starts off sad but ends up happy.

Don't like don't read.


	2. Chapter 2

**Selene's POV**

I was still shocked when Gladion defended me from my abusive boyfriend Illima.

"Why would he protect me?" I ask myself. "I wasn't his girlfriend anymore." I sighed. I had returned to my own motel room I still lived on Melemele.

"Room sweet room." I smile, I hear a phone ring as I pick it up.

"Hello?" I say. The voice was familiar. "Oh hey Glad, well I live on route 2's motel. Yeah, bye." I hang up the phone as I get punched in the face, blood gushes from my mouth.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yell. Illima had punched me and forcefully grabbed my arm.

"Your coming with me hybrid!" He grabs my arm as I punch him hard. I run off but I know where I'm going:The aether foundation.

 **(Time skip to Moon's arrival)**

I walk in and I spot Wicke, as usual she was friendly.

"Ah, Miss Selene welcome to the aether foundation." She chirps "it's been 14 years since you came here!"

She notices blood drip on the aether floor.

"P-please Wicke, tell Gladion I'm here to see... him" I mutter. She gasps as she notices my wings trying to wipe the blood from my mouth."

"M-Master Gladion, Someone is here to see you." Wicke says. I start to feel woozy and light headed.

"S-Selene! Your bleeding!" He says I can detect real worry for me in his voice.

"I-I can't s-stand." I say. I fall to the floor as Gladion, and Sivally help me up.

 **(Time skip 3 hours)**

I wake up, I must have been unconscious for 3 hours. I was in a hospital room in aether, I wore a dark blue hospital gown and I saw Gladion in front of me.

"Glad to see your awake Moonlight." He says. "Illima did this to you?" He asks. I begin to get scared.

"C'mon Moonlight, you can trust me." He says. I nod. He used to call me Moonlight when we were dating.

 **(AN)**

don't like don't read. This story is sad right now!

U.M.L OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gladion's POV**

I see Selene get up from bed. She has her usual radiant smile.

"Glad, You saved me. I was such a Mareanie, please forgive me..." she coos. I just smile at her.

She closes her eyes and her face inches closer to mine. I start to blush.

"I'm...so ...happy babe." She says, I felt her lips press on mine. They were softer than her wings, this kiss we shared, was our first kiss in fourteen years. We break apart.

"Hee hee." She laughs, Lilligant's eyes were wide. I could tell it was happy.

"There you are, you hybrid cheater!" Illima says. He walks up to me.

"You kissed my girlfriend?" He huffs. Moon sighs.

"First off Illima, I kissed him. Secondly, I'm no longer your girl, we're through." She says. Illima forcefully grabs her arm.

Milotic's pokeball moves and shifts as it pops out.

"Milotice, hydro pump!" Moonlight ordered. The stream of water sends him flying into a wall, knocking him out.

I just sigh as Moon looks at me.

"Gladion... truth is, I never lost faith in you, I-I want to be your girlfriend again." She says quietly. I pull out a pokeball. It wasn't a pokeball, as soon as I opened it there was a purple cushion with a ring in the center.

"Moonlight, I had feelings for you, I wanted to come back from Kanto and make you... my wife...Selene will you be my wife?" I ask. She stares at me, her eyes seem to sparkle with hope.

"Y-yes." She says. "I will."

 **(AN)**

T-that's all folks!

New fanfic comin soon don't like don't read.

U.M.L OUT!


End file.
